Százszorszép
by Elisabeth Frozen
Summary: After Erebor a young elven-pair made an own family. Gilith gave life to a beuty child, named Eirien, after her dead sister. Once Eirien meets Thranduil, and they become best friends for a long time. After his parents travel to Valinor, he owns the crown of Mirkwood, and he will be the king. Eirien is still waiting for him, and hope, he has't forgotten her...


Százszorszép

Prológus

Május volt. A Bakacsinerdő fái sorra virultak, némelyik még virágba is borult, aminek lakói igencsak örültek, már aki hazatérhetett Erebort követően a harcmezőkről.

Gilith egy sudár, magas bükkfa egy odvában lakott családjával, míg el nem vesztette őket a csaták során. A bükkfa alatt siratta őket, ekkor értette meg, hogy a halhatatlanság nem teljes mértékig igaz a tündék népére.

Arcát két tenyerébe temette, s zokogott. Vörös tincsei mellére hulltak lágyan, mint a vízesés, eltakarva ezzel arcát a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Nem is bánta, hogy elfedték gyászát, nem óhajtotta, hogy így lássák a többiek: gyengén, elesetten. A fák mögül azonban valaki figyelte őt: Thalion. Daliás, magas termetű, edzett alkatú ifjú volt, a noldák népéből való. Sötétbarna fürtjei is erről tanúskodtak. Könnyed, nesztelen léptekkel járt, emiatt gyakran emlegették Norolindként is.

Maga is szomorú lett, látva a gyászoló bánatát.

Mit ér a bánat,

Ha egymagad vagy?

Hisz virít a tavasz,

Szívem megdobban.

Énekelt halkan a legény. A lány vállai már nem rázkódtak többet. Mozdulatlan maradt, mintha várt volna valamire. Thalion pedig folytatta a dalocskát.

Víg madár dalol,

Lenn patak csobog,

Nézz rám, leányka,

Nappalom Csillaga!

Megfordult. Thalionnak torkán akadt a hang ámulatában. Sosem látott még ilyen szépet azelőtt, mint ő. Rámosolygott a lányra. A smaragdzöld szempár feszült figyelemmel kísérte.

- Ki vagy? – szegezte neki a kérdést. Thalion nem mozdult, nehogy ráijesszen a szépségre.

- Thalion a nevem, gyönyörűség. S a tiéd? – mutatkozott be, enyhén fejet hajtva, tisztelete jeléül.

- Gilith vagyok.

Csillagfény. Thalion szíve hevesen dobogott, úgy vélte, illik a hölgyre e név: valóban, olyan szép volt, mint legszebb csillaguk, ám sápadt volt, s halovány a gyásztól, bánattól.

- Miét szomorkodsz, kedves? – kérdezte barátságosan a férfi.

- Egyedül maradtam – horgasztotta le fejét Gilith, hangjában keserűséggel felelt.

- Ereborban estek el szüleid? – folytatta a faggatózást Thalion.

Igazán szerette volna megismerni Gilith történetét, s meg is szerette a tündenőt. Lepelepedett mellé, a fa tövébe, s pillantásával társát fürkészte.

- Igen. Úgy hiányoznak. Nanneth, Atheg, s a nővéreim.

- Hogy hívták őket?

- Eirien és Gwilwieth.

Gilith reszketett, ahogy kimondta nevüket. Egy röpke percre úgy tűnt, ismét elsírja magát, ám úgy vélte, elhullajtotta már a szeretteinek járó könnyeket. Thalion a lány vállára tette kezét.

- Ne félj, nem kell egyedül maradnod. Én mindig veled leszek.

- Megígéred?

- Meg. Esküszöm – bólintott Thalion.

- Hannon le, Thalion. Én bajnokom – suttogta a férfi fülébe Gilith.

Attól a naptól fogva barátokká váltak, Thalion átköltözött Gilith mellé, egy erőteljes, magas, vastag törzsű juharfára. Az üregében alakította ki otthonát.

Sokat találkoztak, s rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt. Járták az erdőt, nevettek, beszélgettek, kergetőztek az avarban. Ha úgy tartotta kedvük, kagylót, köveket gyűjtöttek a patak partján, tréfálkoztak, fröcskölték egymást. Volt, hogy csatlakoztak hozzájuk más tündék is, de leggyakrabban Galwor és Ethuil.

A fiatalok közt egyre erősödött a kötelék, szinte elválaszthatatlanok lettek. Hosszú idő után a barátságból szerelem szövődött, s a kisebb-nagyobb viták ellenére mindig összetartottak.

Hamarosan, egy szép, októberi napon esküt tettek egymásnak, egy év múlva pedig Gilith bejelentette: gyermeket vár.

- Ez csodálatos, Csillagfényem! – pörgette meg feleségét a hazatérő határőr.

- De még mennyire, Bajnokom.

Gilith egy varázslatosan szép kislánynak adott életet, s nagy boldogság költözött a patak melletti bükkfa üregébe, ahol éltek.

- Eirien lesz a neve, mert százszor szebb, mint amennyire én elképzeltem ezt a pillanatot – mosolygott az örömteli anyuka.

- S mert az ő nevetése, vidámsága a leggyönyörűbb, ami létezhet számunkra – tette hozzá Thalion, majd megsimogatta a gyermeke arcát.

Eirien szépen növekedett. Szeleburdi, tréfálkozós kedvű gyermekként ismerték a bakacsinerdei határokon, délen.

- Anyácskám, lemennék a patakhoz kagylót gyűjteni egy barátommal, ha megengeded – kérlelte anyját a gyermek. Bájos, barna szemekkel esdeklőn pillantott rá, Gilith pedig nem bírt nem et mondani. Hisz szófogadó volt, eddig egyszer sem tett szülei kedve ellen.

- Oké, de estére legyél itthon. Nem szeretném, ha eltévednétek az erdőben – figyelmeztette.

- Ne félj, nem lesz bajom. A barátom megvéd majd. Erős fiú – csillogott fel Eirien szeme. Már nem volt kicsi, de nem is felnőtt. Gyorsan elillant hazulról, s a patak menti sziláknál bevárta a fiút, aki egy méretes palotából érkezett hozzá.

- Hát eljöttél, megint! – lelkendezett Eirien.

- Megígértem, nem?

- De-de – bólogatott hevesen. A kamasz leült a lány mellé, s azzal szórakoztatták magukat, hogy lökdösték egymást játékosan. Eirien belecsúszott a nem túl mély, de nem is sekély patakba, majd eljátszotta, hogy fuldoklik.

- Eirien! – aggodalmaskodott a fiú. Na, most mit tegyen? A szülők bizonyára megnyúzzák őket odahaza, ha nem vigyáz a barátnőjére. Gyorsan utána vetette magát, ám hiába kereste Eirient, nem találta.

- Mi a… - meresztett nagy szemeket, mikor hirtelen valami megragadta a lábát, s kirántotta alóla, majd ő is a víz alatt kötött ki. Prüszkölve, köhögve ért fel, hamarosan a lány is követte, s jót derült a fiú hiszékenységén.

- Te, te kis… - dühöngött a szőke. Nem hitte volna, hogy barátnője képes lenne így ráijeszteni. Nehezen kikecmergett a hideg patakból, majd csuromvizesen eltrappolt. Hátra se nézett. Tajtékzott a méregtől. Nem tartotta szépnek Eirien tettét.

- Thranduil! Thranduil, várj meg! Kérlek!

- Nem! Megbántottál!

- Kérlek szépen, ne menj el! Így akarsz hazaállítani? – szaladt utána mezítláb társa. Megérintette a fiú vállát, de az durván lelökte magáról kezét.

- Hagyj békén, most haragszom – morogta Thranduil. Mindig is ilyenek voltak, mióta eszüket tudták. Játszottak, összevesztek, kibékültek, majd kezdődött minden elölről. Hogy mondhatná meg Eiriennek az igazat? Hogy ő nemsoká király lesz, s akkor el kell őt hagynia? Hogy fejthetné le szép finoman azokat a szép kis ujjakat magáról, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat? Fogalma sem volt egyelőre.

Megfordult a sokadik kérésre, s megdermedt a látványtól. Eirien már nem egy hebrencs, idétlen gyerek volt a szemében, hanem egy gondtalan, egyszerű, de meseszép nő.

Ahogyan víztől súlyos, könnyed szabású ruhája rátapadt, s odasimult testéhez, kiemelve körvonalait, felpofozta magát gondolatban. Nem kérhetnek egymástól olyasmit, amit nem tudnak megadni, mert nincs joguk hozzá, nem az övék a döntés.

- Bocsáss meg! – Nehéz volt. Nagyon nehezen állt ellen a kísértésnek, de megőrizte hidegvérét. Talán még jól is jött a hideg fürdő, még ha otthon le is teremtik érte királyi felmenői…

- Késő van, menj haza! Aggódni fognak érted.

- Nem, még világos van. Sötétedésre kell otthon lennem.

- Akkor is menj. Barátkozz másokkal is, ne csak velem – förmedt rá, de meg is bánta. Eirien mindig mosolygós, naiv arcocskája most elszontyolodott, nem értette, mi ütött barátjába.

- El akarsz küldeni?

- Igen.

- Akkor… megyek… - hebegte, majd lassan sarkon fordult, s elballagott. Nem fért a fejébe, eddig olyan jól megvoltak egymással. Mi történhetett Thranduillal? Lehet, valami rossz fát tett a tűzre otthon, csak félt bevallani? Biztos nem…

Ez a bizonytalanság egészen a szívére telepedett, s nem hagyta nyugodni. Egyedül már nem bizonyult olyan mókásnak, vidámnak az erdő, mint Thranduil mellett.

Este elfeledkezett szüleiről, s csak akkor tért magához, mikor már mindenki őt kereste az ismerősei közül.

- Eirien! – sikoltotta anyja, mikor megpillantotta őt az avarban heverve. Keservesen zokogott, azt hitte, ő vétett olyasmit, amiért most már Thranduil nem akart a barátja lenni.

- Kicsim, mi történt? – szaladt oda édesapja. Persze, azért megszidták, hogy mit képzelt, így rájuk ijeszteni! Ám attól nagyobb volt a riadalom, hogy könnyeit látták.

Eirient többé nem engedték ki a patakhoz, valaki folyamatosan rajta tartotta a szemét Százszorszépen.

Néhány nap múltán sem lehetett előcsalogatni a régi, örök vidám Eirient.

- Lányom, nem akarsz beszélni róla? – próbálta beszédre bírni Gilith, ám nem járt sikerrel. Eirien csak meredt előre, s gépiesen végezte feladatát. Később a határőrséghez is csatlakozott, hogy lássa, mégis miből áll a munkájuk.

Gyakorta ült ki, de a patakig nem ment le, hallgatott szülei tiltására. Letelepedett az avarba, s bámult az útvonalat, amin végig szoktak járni Thranduillal, ám ma sem jött. Hiába várt rá, nem látta többet soha, így egy idő után már a régi közös találkozóhelyük közelét sem érintette csupasz lábával.

Elkedvtelenedett.

Ugyan talált új barátokra: Gwathel és Ithil személyében. A lányok testvérek voltak, s úgy gondolták, felvidítják pajtásukat.

- Mondd, mi bánt?

- Semmi bajom, lányok, ne faggassatok – hárította el közeledésüket Eirien.

- Ugyan, egész nap lógatod az orrod, és sóhajtozol, mint egy beteg – makacskodott Ithil. Anyáskodó természet volt, húgát is képes volt egész álló nap öltöztetni, fésülgetni, mindent megtett, amivel boldoggá tehette testvérkéjét. Ez alól pedig Eirien sem volt kivétel.

- Várok – motyogta nagy nehezen.

- Mire?

- Kire inkább.

- Na, végre beszélsz, Százszorszép! – csapták össze tenyerüket a hölgyek.

Úgy vélték, talán már engedett annyira szomorúsága, hogy megeredt kissé a nyelve is, eddig nem nagyon lehetett beszélni vele, szótlan volt, s hallgatag, egyedül szüleivel társalgott keveset.

- Ki az illető? Szabad tudnunk? Te is tudsz a mi titkainkról! – noszogatta Ithil.

- Valaki, aki kedves nekem, de… azt hiszem, megbánthattam, és nem akar látni.

- Mi történt köztetek?

- Elbújtam a patakban, ő pedig azt hitte, megfulladtam, én magammal rántottam, hogy nevessen ő is. Nem találta viccesnek – horgasztotta le fejét Eirien, s közben egy levéldarabbal babrált az ágon.

- Hideg volt a víz, biztos. Gyáva nyuszi le…

- Ő nem gyáva! Ne merj ilyet mondani rá! – emelte meg hangját Eirien, mire a szomszédos őrhelyről átpillantottak hozzájuk.

- Mindenki jól van?

- Igen! – felelték kórusban a nővérek.

- Szóval, ki ő?

- Thranduilnak hívják, azt mondta nekem – vallotta be nagy nehezen Eiren.

- Mi?! – szaladt az égig Ithil és Gwathel szemöldöke. Alig akartak hinni hegyes fülüknek, s nagyra nyílt szemekkel fürkészték barátnőjüket.

- Most mi rosszat mondtam?

- Azt hiszem, valaki szerelmes – vigyorgott Gwathel nővérére. – Te is így látod, nővérkém?

- Naná! És egyenesen a leendő királyba. Szép szál legényt fogtál ki, az biztos.

- Én nem fogtam ki senkit, és nem vagyok szerelmes! – legyintett Eirien, majd otthagyta a többieket, s hazaballagott.

A magányos napok hetekké váltak. A hetek hónapokká. A hónapok évekké, azok pedig évtizeddé, évszázaddá. Nem látta többé Thranduilt, akármennyire szerette volna. Később, persze, beismerte, hogy a lányoknak tán még is csak igazuk lehet, ám szülei elől titkolta érzéseit. Nekik nem mondta el, úgy is csak szidták volna, hogy mit gondol magáról. Keressen magának hozzá illő ifjút, ám ő úgy érezte, más férfinak nincs helye a szívében, csak neki.

Lassacskán visszatért a régi, gondtalan énje, s a férfi iránt érzett aprócska szerelem-csírát mélyen eltemette magában. Nem mert gondolni a férfire, főleg, miután király vált belőle, s annak felesége lett. Meg gyermeke, Legolas herceg.

Akkor úgy gondolta, az ő életének már nem sok értelme van, de legalább tudta, hol volt az, akit keresett. Hogy mi történt. Megértette: nem ő rontotta el, bár vétkezett is sokat, Thranduil attól még nem lökte volna el. A korona viszont annál inkább.

Eirien búsan indult a palotába, immáron felnőtt nőként, határőrként, hogy nyilakat készíttessen, mert készlete már kifogyóban volt.

- Elnézést kérek! Merre menjek a nyílkészítő mesterhez? – érdeklődött egy szőke, elegáns harcostól. Különbözött a többitől, valahogy olyan ismerős arca volt.

- Csak itt egyenesen végigmegy, hamar megtalálja, nagy most a sor – igazította őt útba az idegen. Épp indult volna, mikor megfordult egy kósza gyanú a fejében, s visszapillantott a férfira.

- Thranduil? – érdeklődött, ugyanis kísértetiesen hasonlított a benne élő emlékre a fiú.

- Bocsásson meg, kisasszony, de nem, csupán a fia vagyok, Legolas. Netán ismeri atyámat?

- Néhányszor találkoztunk gyermekkorunkban. Hogy van?

- Jól, bár kissé megváltozott a királyné távozása óta…

- Óh, részvétem. Nem is tudtam. Add át neki üdvözletem, ha találkozna vele, herceg.

- Tegezzen csak, hisz ön az idősebb – szabadkozott Legolas.

- Ugyan, maga meg a herceg.

- Khm, akkor parancsolom, hogy tegezz. Hogy szólíthatlak?

- Nem mondhatom meg, különben atyád méregbe gurul.

- Miért?

- Nem szereti a százszorszépet – kacsintott rá, majd elnevették magukat.

- Csak nem Eirien a neved?

- De, igen.

- Igazán szép. Elkísérjelek a mesterhez? Még a végén nem kerülsz sorra ma – viccelődött a herceg.

- Megköszönném, fenség. Csak atyja meg ne tudja.

- Tudok titkot tartani, nem lesz gond.

A herceg körbevezette a palotában, a mester műhelyéig. Ott megtöltötte tegezét, s új húrt rakatott bükkfa-íjára.

- Szép íj, saját készítésű? – érdeklődött Legolas.

- Nem, atyám keze munkája. Ez a legszebb íja.

- Ügyes tünde az édesapád.

- Igen, remek nolda.

- Nolda? Hogyhogy?

- Lórienből jött el, s anyámmal maradt Erebor után.

- Értem. Nos, örülök a találkozásnak, kedves Eirien. Aztán máskor is gyere ám el!

- Úgy lesz, fenség!

Itt útjaik elváltak, s Eirien hazatért. Meglepték a megszerzett információk, nem gondolta volna, hogy Thranduilt ennyi minden érte azóta, hogy ők összevesztek, s barátságuk megszakadt…


End file.
